ChalkZone the Movie: Early Days
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Seyu has come back for revenge....but it leads to more than anyone has comprehended... CANCELLED! Please read Author's Note in
1. The Time Machine

Disclaimer: I do not own ChalkZone or its characters. Nor do I own Seyu. He is owned by Kossmoe. I was given permission to use him in this story.   


CHALKZONE THE MOVIE: EARLY DAYS   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  
  


It started out as any normal day. Craniac 4 was busy gathering all his material posssesions when he heard the alarm go off. He got curious, so he went to check it out. Inside one of the buildings, there was a faint glowing. An eerie green, to be precise. This didn't seem right. Craniac 4 knew it couldn't have been Rudy, since he wasn't in ChalkZone at the time. Scratching his head, the robot wheeled over to the building. The light grew more intense, then....something..or someone....came out! 

"Who-who-are you?!" He gaped at the figure in front of him. It wasn't very tall...in fact he kinda looked like that Snap guy he had seen before...only this guy was different. Too different. 

Gleaming red eyes shown in the darkness. "You will soon find out." The voice hissed. The figure stepped into view. Sure enough, he looked like Snap. _'How can that be?' _Thought the robot. _'If that was Snap...wouldn't he be blue....not white?' _Craniac 4 stepped closer. "Excuse me, sir, but just who are you and what do you want from me?" The person smiled an evil grin. His eyes narrowed as he hoarsely replied, "My name is Seyu, younger brother of Snap, and I need to use a certain invention of yours....." He chuckled darkly. 

All Craniac 4 could do was move backwards. The very look of the villain's eyes caused shivers to go through his circuits. 'I have to stop this guy...somehow....' "Whatever it is....you are not using it!" "Oh, we'll see about that...." The last thing the robot saw before being pummeled was those crimson eyes.   


BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!! 

_'Awww...the sound of lunch time!' _Was Rudy's first thought after the class was over. He was just about ready to fall asleep as Mr. Wilter was talking about geography. It wasn't like he thought it was that boring, but with the teacher talking so much, it surely seemed like it was. Yawning slightly, he walked over to Penny's desk. "Say, Penny?" 

The girl adjusted her glasses. In her hands was a book. A geography book. She was obsessed with studying. Not too surprisingly, she only allowed Rudy and the teacher to interrupt her while she was studying. Everyone else got an ear full of shouts or an eye full of glares. Penny saw Rudy standing there, and smiled. "What is it Rudy?", she asked, setting down her book. The boy suggested they go to ChalkZone. They hadn't went in a few days, and since they had free time, why not go now? Cocking her head, Penny asked, "What if Mr. Wilter finds us missing? Remember the last time he saw us coming out of the board?" 

"Penny, that was 3 months ago! Besides, when that happened, the police thought he was a mental case and sent him to the hospital for a while. I don't think he'd try telling them that anymore....not after having to spent the next 5 weeks surrounded by people with crazy ideas of what's reality and what's not." Penny narrowed her eyes slightly, then opened them up. "Besides, what harm could going there for a few minutes be?" The girl looked to the floor. She had to admit, the boy was right. "Alright, but just for a few minutes, Rudy!" 

The child picked up the magic chalk, and drew a large circle on the chalkboard after all the students had left. Penny ran to close the door as the ChalkZone entrance was opening. The young boy jumped inside, followed by his friend, Penny. 

"Hey, guys!!" Came a startled shout. It was from Snap, and from the look on his face, he was none too happy about something. He seemed shocked and worried about something. It was rare for him to look this way. 

_'Man...something must be wrong.' _Rudy shook his head, and grabbed the frantic Snap's shoulders. "Snap! Settle down and tell me, calmly, what happened?" 

"No time! Come now!" The drawing grabbed Rudy's and Penny's wrists and started to pull them along like a jump rope. They never seen Snap like this before. Sure he was willing to do anything for Queen, but he never once acted like this. Something must be up. But what? They didn't know....but they planned to find out. In fact, they were going to find out in....   


"The Dome of the Future?!" Penny snapped. "Why did you bring us here, you idiot?! Do you remember the last time when...." "Shh...." Snap whispered, putting a finger on his lips. He let go of the children. He then crouched down, signalling them to follow him. Rudy and Penny looked at eachother, and shrugged. They got down to their hands and knees and followed Snap. They crawled pass a bunch of buildings. Some of them had a little damage on them, but other than that, the place looked perfectly fine._ 'I wonder what the big deal is...Snap is acting stranger than usual.' _ Penny was getting the idea that Snap had snapped whatever was left of his brain in half. 

Snap suddenly stopped, almost causing the children to collide with him. The girl, blushing with anger, almost screamed out when Rudy covered her mouth. "Penny...look!" The three looked in front of the heap of car they were standing behind. To their shock, Craniac 4 was laying down, broken up.   


"Is this what you wanted us to come here for?" Asked Penny. 

"Yes...something happened to him. But just who could have done this?" 

Rudy walked beside the now pile of junk. He cocked his eyebrow. He said that they should try to talk to him. "But Rudy! Remember the last time?!" "Yes....but I doubt he can do any harm now. Besides, he might be able to tell us what's going on!" Just as he finished his sentence, the red robot's eyes were started to open slowly. He moved his arm a little, and turned his head to focus on Rudy's face. "Rudy...beware......of....S-s-....." 

Snap and Penny rushed over. Snap kneeled down and shook the robot by the shoulders. "S-s-? S-s-who?! We need a name! Come on!" Penny pounded him on the head. "OWWW!!" "Well it serves you right." Snap grumbled under his breath. Penny overheard one of the words and gave him the look that meant she was going to kill him. The drawing gulped once, then turned his attention away from the black girl. Looking ahead, he saw Craniac 4 barely standing up. "Hey...." Snap said nicely. "What happened to youse?" 

Barely able to talk, Craniac 4 managed to say, "Se-se-seyu attacked me...." 

"SEYU?!" The group shouted in unison. Penny stammered, "I-isn't he the-the one who almost k-ki-killed...." Rudy nodded solemnly. After Seyu had attacked them, Penny and Rudy had grown closer together, though they never showed it. They both agreed they should wait a few years before actually going out together on a date. But they were still good friends. Snap shook his head, "Man oh man...I thought we'd seen the last of that ignorant brother of mine." He said the term 'brother' with both hatred and regret. 'He calls himself a brother....he's nothing but a cheap wannabee copy of me.' 

Craniac 4 nodded, "Yes, indeed, it was Seyu whom attacked me. From your reactions, I assume you came in contact with him, as well, am I right?" The 3 nodded. "Oh really," he said, scratching his helmet, "Then just what did happen when you first met him?" Rudy stepped forward, rubbing his arm a little. "Well, Craniac 4, when Seyu first appeared, he was after Snap for the apparrent reason that he felt like he was his shadow. Seyu hated Snap, and tried to kill him. When Penny interfered, she was shot down, and I was unable to stop him. Penny came back, though, and knocked him out. Unfortunately, that also weakened her up more, and she had to stay at the hospital for a few days." He looked to the solid surface. "I'm guessing that he's back for revenge..." 

"And revenge he'll soon get." "What?" 

"Well, you see, Rudy, when Seyu attacked me, he only did it because I would not lend him one of my machines." Snap blinked a few times. "Why would he need any of your machines?" "To stop Rudy of course." 

The boy looked around. "Just what do you have that would interest Seyu so much?" Craniac 4 then mentioned that he had a time machine on the brinks. The time machine allows a group of 1-6 persons to travel anywhere in time or space. Upon hearing this, Rudy could only yell in surprise. "He's gonna change the past!" "If he changes the past, then..." "I wouldn't exist!" Snap yelled. He rushed over to Craniac 4. "Please tell us you've an extra time machine!" 

The robot shook off the drawing and walked over to a nearby dumster. After searching through piles of garbage, he pulled out a long and black device. "The one that Seyu took was the new version. But this older version should work just as well." Handing it to Rudy, he pointed out the buttons, "Here's how you set it up. See the circles? Well, each one contains a different number of lines, each one representing what day of the week. Then there's the triangles with different circles on them, for the months. Then the rectangles are for date of year, and of course the pentagons are for area of place. I hope that's all understandable."   


Crickets started to chirp as Rudy and Snap stared blankly at the robot. It chuckled slightly, "Hehehe..oh my....." 

Penny smiled, "I perfectly understand it." Snap glared at her while all Rudy did was smile at her with those goo-goo eyes._ 'That makes me sick...'_ Thought Snap. He does know that Rudy and Penny are now a couple, but even after that first day with Seyu, he still hadn't gotten used to the girl being around. He sighed, knowing he can't stop her. _'Or I'm one dead chalk drawing!'_

Penny held the time machine in her heads, and started to twist the knobs. The robot indicated that Seyu was going 3 years into the past, and gave the coordinates he used. This way, they would have a better chance at find Seyu than last time. When the time machine was set at August 23, 1998 in Plaineville, Penny sit it down in front of them. 

"No! You must be holding it and your friends must be holding your hands if you all want to go to the past!" Shouted Craniac 4, which gotten on Snap's nerves. But Rudy didn't seem to mind. As he and Penny held hands for the time machine, they looked at eachother, smiled, and blushed. Snap saw this scene and almost gagged, but was careful that they did not notice. The robot 'smiled'. "Alright, you are all set. All I need to do is press the red button, and bye bye you go!" 

The 3 braced themselves as Craniac 4 walked over to the stick, and pushed in the red button. As soon as he did, the stick glowed with a radiant red color. It shook, and beeped, and then shot out a beam at the 3. A giant vortex opened up behind them, and they were sucked in just like dirt being sucked up by a vacuum cleaner. Craniac 4 hung on for dear life, but not before waving goodbye to the children. The vortex closed, and the robot fell to the ground.   


A lot of strange things floated by. As Rudy, Penny, and Snap watched, they passed through a 3-D red tunnel, and shapes and pictures floated by. They could see trees, animals, people, buildings, fire, water, and all kinds of other things coming by. They finally saw the exit. The light shown brightly, then...darkness.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, that's it for chapter 1! ^_^ If I get around to it, I'll post chapter 2. I was tired when I wrote this chapter, though. Very very tired.   



	2. Secrets Revealed

Note: Chapter 2 has been completed. Man....this took a while to come up with. It's kinda hurried through in some areas, but I'm not planning on having a whole lot of chapters. The longest chapter listing I'll have is probably at least 5 or 6. May change, though.   
Well, enjoy the reading!   


CHALKZONE THE MOVIE: EARLY DAYS   
Written by DarkHououmon   
  


Everything seemed a bit peaceful in Plainesville. That is, until the sky ripped open! Out of it, a black tornado swirled outward, and spat out 3 figures. Those three figures were Snap, Rudy, and Penny. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OOOOFFFFF!!!!" 

The 3 descended downwards and hit the ground with the force of a small boulder. The two squirrels who were in the area scampered back into the tree. Penny slowly got up, rubbing her back. Snap shook his head as if he were disoriented, and Rudy placed a hand on his forehead. "What a fall...." He muttered. Snap looks around. "Hey, what a house!" He dashes over to the closest dwelling. Rudy and Penny looked on, shaking their heads. "Uhm....Snap? I've lived there for the past 11 years of my life...." "You have? Nice place! Wish I lived here!" 

The girl walked up. "No time for that! We have to get Seyu out of here!" The boy nodded. "Yeah, but if we are seen by anyone else here...that could alter the future, wouldn't it?" Penny agreed, saying if they were to talk to anyone in the past, even if it is the younger version of themselves, they could do as much damage, if not more, than Seyu could. This wasn't going to be easy....hiding in the past while fighting a villain. Seyu is bent on killing Rudy now...at least the 8 year old version of him.....then it hit him... "Wait! If this is my house, then where is Seyu?" 

He heard chuckling from behind him. Snap was rolling on the floor laughing. Rudy didn't know what was so funny. "Hey? What's so funny?" "Take a look!" Penny laughed, and pointed up in the tree. In there was the unconscious body of Seyu. When he entered, he had crash landed in the tree, which somehow they avoided. "Whoa...he's gonna be one mad drawing when he wakes up. Let's leave before he does, though." He saw a cloak laying around, and quickly covered Snap with it." 

"What's this for?" Snap asked. Rudy replied, "In case anyone, especially the younger me, sees you!"   


"Hey! What's all that noise?!" 

Rudy jumped and turned around. There standing behind them was Rudy's father. He stared hard at them, then raising his eyebrow in surprise. "Just who might you 3 be?" He looks at the older Rudy. "You look quite a bit like my son." Trying to keep his secret, he asked his past father, "What is his name?" "Rudy Tabootie." 

Snap was about to say something, but Penny quickly covered his mouth, saying that she can't risk him giving out their secret to them. He grumbled in anger, and turned away. "His name is..Salver, and I'm Penny! This here is.....is....." She is at a loss of words. "Renny!" "RENNY?!" Snap and Penny gawked. Rudy blushed. 'Well...what else was I going to say?' 

"Well, Renny, Penny, Salver, come on in! You must be new around here." He smiled, walking into the door. Rudy told the other two not to say anything that would raise suspicion. It was important to keep their mission covered. Before they were all the way through the door, he grabbed Snap. "What is it?" "Snap, whatever you do, do NOT take off the cloak!" Snap narrowed his eyes, and shoved Rudy lightly so he could be back on the ground again. "Okay...I won't forget."   


"Hey, dad! Who're the visitors?" 

Tension grew within the group of 3. Now that the younger Rudy was coming out, would they be able to keep up their little act? 

"Son, this here is Salver, Renny, and Penny. This here, is my son, Rudy Tabootie." The small 8 year old smiled heartfully. "Where did they come from? They new?" Mr. Tabootie shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention towards the 3. They looked at eachother nervously. Rudy was the first to speak. "Well, we come from....Colorville!" Penny slapped her face. _'Of all the stupid.....!' _ Little Rudy widened his eyes in confusion. "Colorville?" Penny quickly interfered, "Yeah, it's a very small town in....in.....Greenland!" "Greenland?" She nodded. Rudy smiled slightly, then turned his attention back at his younger self and his younger father.   


Mr. Tabootie got up out of his chair. He told Rudy to show 'Renny', 'Salver', and Penny up to his bedroom where they could be more aquainted. Even though he knew the way, the older Rudy knew that if he had gone up on his own without trouble, suspicion would've rose, and that's not something he would want to happen, especially when his own life was at stake. The younger one opened up the door to his room. It pretty much looked the same, only he had no chalkboard in the room. As soon as he closed the door, he looked from left to right, then pulled out something. Penny turned around, and gasped!   
  


Meanwhile, outside, Seyu was coming to. "Whoa.....oo.....that..was a very interesting fall!" He got out the small time machine he had taken it with him. From the looks in his eyes, he was about to smash the thing into a thousand pieces._ 'I would smash you if I didn't need you to get back to the present!' _He angrily stuffed into his pocket, and flung around his golden cape. He looked closely at the ground. There were very faint footsteps. One of which he recognized. "Snap! Then Rudy and Penny must be here, too!" He circled around the house twice. "Oh....this might be so much fun! Hehehe...." His eyes glowed crimson.   


He then rushed up to a large white pipe that extended from top to bottom, and began to climb upwards._ 'This is perfect! Now I can eliminate them all at once! Mwahaha hahaha!!' _He smiled darkly. He came up to the window of Mrs. Tabootie's bedroom. He actually wanted to run into Rudy's window so he could attack the little Rudy. But instead, when he looked into the window, he gasped and almost jumped back. There, inside, was Mrs. Tabootie getting dressed. "Oh man....I better get to the right window!" He quickly dashed along the side of the house, finally reaching Rudy's window. 

"Man....why do humans have to live in this...things anyway?" He muttered, then looked inside. Waiting for his move....   


"Oh my...it's....who is it?" Penny lied. The younger Rudy smiled. Holding up his first picture of Snap, he said, "This is Snap! My superhero creation! I was inspired to make him." He smiled proudly. The real Snap smiled in return, thought the cloak hid his face in the darkness. 

'Renny' took a step forth, acting as though interested, "Why did you make him?" He really didn't want to know..... 

"I made him to be the soul protector of people who are annoying beyond reason." 

The real Snap steamed, and blushed hard. Penny fell down laughing very hard. Through her giggles, she managed to whisper to him, "That...would explain...HAHAHAHA......why you act...so annoying sometimes! HAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!" Snap gave a cold glare at Rudy, who laughed nervously. The small Rudy looked confused by their reactions, but shrugged it off. "So, what would you guys like to do?" Snap suddenly made his first mistake... 

"Hey, would you mind getting out your chalkboard? I would like to draw something....oops!" He clapped his hands to his mouth. "How did you know? I mean we don't have it yet, but I'm getting a chalkboard in about 2 months." The small Rudy's eyes widened in shock. He didn't know how 'Salver' knew of the chalkboard. He seemed to be going into a panic attack! Penny and Rudy glared at Snap, who blushed slightly, and saying, "Sorry." Rudy walked over to his younger version, who was walking backwards and up against the door. 

"S-stay back!" He demanded. "Why?" "Because you're....." The girl sighed. She stated that if he was thinking aliens, he was wrong. They weren't aliens at all._ 'Though I wish I was right about now....'_

"B-B-but how did you k-know of the chalkboard?!" 

"We can't tell you," the older Rudy said, "It would be too risky." The smaller version, glared at him. "I bet you were space aliens, here to abduct humans and use them in their ketchup experiments!" Penny shook her head, and whispered, "Ketchup experiments?" He whispered back, "I was an odd kid...this is why I got bullied a lot." He closed his eyes, and folded his arms. "Listen, we aren't going to...." ".....And why do you look like me?!" 

Penny growled, "And you just noticed that?! Oops...sorry.....got angry. Hehehe...." She waved a goodbye and dashed to the back of the room. The younger Rudy was getting more impatient. "I'll ask you this nicely again, how did you know of the chalkboard?" The two kids looked at eachother solemnly. They nodded, knowing they had no choice, unless they wanted to raise suspicion. 

"Rudy....we've got a lot to talk about." "Like what?" Just then 'Salver' slowly walked over. The smaller kid looked at him. "Like who I really am." Small Rudy raised his eyes. Standing up slightly shorter than the figure in front of him, he asked just how he was. What his answer was, he never would've expected. 

"I am....Snap." He then removed the front part of his hood, revealing his face. The smaller Rudy, who was holding a piece of a broken pen, gasped and dropped the piece. His body was in total shock.   


Seyu laughed a little from outside. 

"So they revealed their little secret, did they?" He narrowed his eyes, his toothy grin getting larger and more menacing. "Well, this will make things even more interesting!" 

He slid down the house. He walked up into the road, finding a trash bag there. He picked it up, and shrugged. Using his fiery elements, he melted and remolded the trash bag into a large and suitable cloak. He would need it to disguise himself. Unlike Snap, Seyu knew what to do and how to say things to avoid any suspicion whatsoever. 

He looked back at the house. "Soon child....soon......."   


Back in the room, the small Rudy was still in shock from seeing Snap, live and in person, right in front of him. "You're...Snap......." He whispered. Snap could only manage a weak smile. "Yeah, kiddo. It's me." The small boy turned to the larger boy in front of him. "Then you're...." "You. Yes, I'm Rudy Tabootie at age 11. And this is my...er....our friend Penny!" The girl nodded, waving a friendly hello. The drawing smiled almost evilly, nudging 11 year old Rudy's shoulders. "Friend? Don't you mean girlfriend? Hehehehe....OWCH!!" Snap met the ground face first. He crawled out, spitting out bits of hair from his mouth. "Hey, what was that for?!" Penny, standing above him with a fist formed, had been the one to hit him. She responded because he was an ignorant little man. 

"Ingnorant little man?! Why I oughtta!!" 

"So....exactly...what happened?" 

Rudy, the older one, stood in front of Penny and Snap to keep them from fighting. Sitting down, he folded his hands together. "Well, we came here to protect you." The smaller boy raised his eyes in surprise. "Yeah, you see, there's this guy...that we created that wants reveng on us. If he kills you, then Snap will disappear forever."   
  


Then, just as Rudy was explaining things to the smaller version of himself, a giant blast struck near the ground! It didn't hit the house, but it caused one heck of an earthquake. "What's going on?!" Penny looked around. "It appears we're being under attack! Everyone outside!" The four rushed over to the door, and were about to pry it open....that is...until a figure blasted them away slightly. In a puff of smoke, the white doppleganger reappears, his eyes narrowed in an evil way. His smile was pure evil. He folded his arms, his golden cape flapping slightly.   


"Seyu!"   


"Well hello there, brother!" He said sourly. 8 year old Rudy Tabootie whispered to his aged counterpart, "Who is he?" "You're worst nightmare....."   


_'Oh I may be your worst nightmare, kid, but I'll do more than give you nightmares.....you can count on it!' _Seyu laughed in his mind, not getting his attention off the kids, his dark smile that seemed to be able to scare the will to fight out of everyone, including Godzilla himself.   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, there you have it. Chapter two! I hope this chapter is just as good as the first. Yep...another cliffhanger. Heh....I was getting tired, so I stopped it here. By the way, in the next chapter or so, there will be a gory nightmare, so I'll probably have to raise the rating up to R like I had with "The Abomination". We'll just have to wait and see. Until next time, goodbye!   
  



	3. Seyu Attacks!

Note: Alright. Third chapter has been produced. Because of the excess blood in this chapter, "Early Days", as predicted, has been raised from PG-13 to R. This chapter does indicate a bit of a plot thickening, if you know what I mean. ^_^ 

CHALKZONE THE MOVIE: EARLY DAYS   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  


Seyu stopped laughing, and then stared hard at the 4 beings in front of him. Snap and Penny instantly took defensive in front of the 8-year old Rudy while the older one stood in front of them. Seyu and Rudy glared at eachother in the eyes, each one determined to get what they wanted. Penny gasped while the two seemed to have a staring contest. Rudy Tabootie finally broke the long and eerie silence.   


"So...you've come back. You do know I'll never forgive you for what you've done to Penny!" He blushed slightly at the mention of the name. Seyu saw this and chuckled a little. "Hehehe....you're mad about THAT?! That attack was only a love tap! I could've easily killed her if I wanted to." Rudy snarled. "If you dare hurt her...." The white drawing laughed cruelly, shoving the 11 year old Rudy straight into the wall. Penny screamed, and rushed to his side. Kneeling down, she gently grabbed his shoulders. "You okay?!" "Yes...." The two looked into eachothers' eyes, a faint blush on both their faces. Realizing what was happening, they snapped out of the trance, and looked in the direction of Seyu. He was advancing on Snap and the younger Rudy. Snap stood defensively in front of the kid, blocking him from Seyu. 

**_So long ago, I don't remember when_**   
**_That's when they say I lost my only friend_**   
**_Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease_**   
**_As I listened through the cemetery trees_****__**

**_Seen the sun comin' up at the funeral at dawn_**   
**_The long broken arm of human law_**   
**_Now it always seemed such a waste_**   
**_She always had a pretty face_**   


Seyu growled, "Brother...move out of my way...." His warning was apparant in his voice. But even though there was a huge risk involved, the blue brother still refused to budge. The younger one's eyes glowed brighter red, snarling a little. Snap turned around and grabbed the small Rudy's shoulders. "Listen kiddo! You've got to run...get out of here!" "But what about you?" "Nevermind me! It's you who needs saving. If you're gone, than I am too!" 

The little Rudy looked at Snap, then at the oncoming Seyu, who's head was lowered, his mouth forming a dark frown, his arms in front of his body. He looked like he was about to attack. Little Rudy finally agreed to Snap's terms, and made a dash for it to the door.   


Penny saw Seyu run after the child. "KID! WATCH OUT!" She tried to make a run for it, but Rudy grabbed her arm, stating he didn't want to risk losing her again. Penny stared sadly at him, and then back at the scene. Seyu had already jumped at the child! 

Little Rudy had almost reached the door when he looked around. He was horrified to see that Seyu was flying towards him, his arms outstretched to grap him and sufficate him. He screamed, trying to run faster. Seyu laughed evilly as he was only seconds away from victory. But then something grabbed him from behind. _'What the....?' _He looked around, and saw that Snap had grabbed his little brother's waist and pulled down. The two landed on the ground harshly due to the extra weight. The white one shook his head, his eyes closed. Snap rubbed his head slightly. Seyu's red eyes snapped open in anger. He climbed up while his brother lay down still. 

The older Rudy shouted, "Snap!" Snap looked up in front of him. There he saw Rudy and Penny waving their arms desperately, as if they were trying to tell him something. 'Rudy....? Penny?' He blinked several times, but then shivered in fear when he heard the cold voice behind him say, "Snap...!" Snap turned around and saw the angry face of Seyu. Eyes narrowed in slits, Seyu advanced towards his big brother while he backed up, sweating frantically. Because he was on the ground, he had no chance of running away. His enemy was too close! 

**_There's got to be something better than_**   
**_In the middle_**   
**_But me & Cinderella_**   
**_We put it all together_**   
**_We can drive it home_**   
**_With one headlight_**   


Seyu growled harshly. "You! You'll pay for that! No one crosses me and lives to tell the tale!!" Energy sparkled in his hands, forming a small energy ball, similiar to the one that could've killed Penny. "SNAP!!" Both Rudys and Penny shouted. The ball was tossed at the vulnerable drawing. Snap managed to jump away, but his right side became singed by the flames. "Ahhhh!!" He yelled in agony, falling to his knees. The blood started to pour out of his side, dripping on the floor. He looked ahead. Seyu wasn't through yet. He gave his brother a punch in the jaw, causing blood to pour right out of his mouth. It went flying, hitting the wall behind him. Seyu then brought his leg down and kicked Snap in the stomach, causing Snap to cough up more blood. He crumbled to the ground, holding his stomach, shaking in both fear and pain. He turned up at Seyu, struggling to keep from falling in the darkness. 

Seyu chuckled. "Well now....looks like you've got no way to escape me now!" He kicked Snap a few more times, and laughed as his brother struggled to breathe. He rolled across the floor and collided with the door. The blood poured out harder, and Snap struggled to breathe again as his windpipe started to become choked with blood. 'Pity, brother, I was hoping to have a bit more fun than this! Oh well...as least I'm destroying you. Hahaha!!!!!' 

Snap finally couldn't hang on long enough, and collapsed! The older Rudy watched in horror as the white one raised his hands for a final attack to finish of Snap. The smaller Rudy stared, tears in his eyes. Snap was going to die, and there was nothing he could do...except...... "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" He screamed angrily, leaping at the surprised Seyu. 

"What the? Ooof!" The two collided with eachother. Seyu was knocked to the ground and the little Rudy stood in front of Snap, kneeling next to him. The other 2 children rushed over next to the sight. The older Rudy picked up Snap's almost lifeless body in his arms. Tears formed in his eyes. "Snap....please hang on!" Penny screamed in pain. Rudy gasped as her body fell to the ground. There was a small bloody hole in her back. It wasn't serious. Turns out that Seyu had grabbed a thin stick and struck her back with it. It was hard enough that it cut through a few milimeters. It was bad enough to render her unconscious though. Rudy Tabootie gently laid Snap to the ground and caught Penny in his arms. He desperately called out to her, trying to wake her and Snap up, but they wouldn't respond! 

**_Through this maze of ugliness and greed_**   
**_And I seen the sun up ahead_**   
**_At the county line bridge_**   
**_Sayin' all there's good and nothingness is dead_**   
**_We'll run until she's out of breath_**   
**_She ran until there's nothin' left_**   
**_She hit the end-it's just her window ledge_**   


"Oh...no..." The younger Rudy said, holding Snap. "What do we do now?" 

"YOU DIE!" 

The two Rudys shot straight up as Seyu prepared to blast them again. The red hot flames pushed them backwards, causing them to land harshly against the other side of the room. Each holding one of their friends, they tried to stand up, but to no avail! The little Rudy became desparate. _'I don't want to die, especially if my death results in a horrible chain of events!' _ He held Snap up pretty well, though they're about the same size. He turned to the older one. "We've got to do something!" 

"Yes, I know, but Seyu's too strong for us here! We have to go back to ChalkZone!" 

They started to run, but Seyu caught them, pushing them and their friends into the ground, causing it to crack a little. "Leaving...so soon? But you haven't had a taste of dessert!" The two glared at the opponent, backing up as much as they could. The blood from Penny and Snap mixed together into a pool of blood beneath them. Rudy and the younger one became a little blood stained. 

_'This is too good to be true! I finally have them within my grasp...and...hey! What's that? I feel some sort of strong force all around me..making me weaker..but.....of course!' _Seyu stared into the older Rudy's eyes. He then looked at the unconscious Penny. He realized what was going on. _'Those two...their love is strong. Stronger than I thought! I could still kill them, but what fun would that be?' _"Hmm....well...this was fun! See you soon!" Within a puff of smoke, the ruthless attacker disappeared, leaving behind the two scared Rudys and the injured Snap and Penny. 

**_But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin' dreams_**   
**_I think her death it must be killin' me_**

"What was that all about?" "I don't know, but let's try waking these guys up! Hey, Penny? Can you hear me? Please speak to me!" Rudy Tabootie gently shook her body. She groaned a little, and cracked her eyelids open a bit, just enough to see Rudy staring down at her with eyes full of concern. "R-Rudy? What happened?" Rudy drew her closer, smiling slightly. "Seyu left. I don't know why..." They kissed eachother briefly, and Rudy helped her stand up. 

"Hey, Snap?" Little Rudy asked, kneeling next to his creation's side, trying to wake him. He didn't know what else to do. He never dealt with an unconsious person before. He did the only thing he could do. 

"Hey watch out! Seyu's behind you!" 

"WHERE?!" Snap jumped up, despite his injuries, and fell down on his knees. He shook a few times, looking left to right, sweating. After seeing Seyu was no where in sight, he glared at Rudy. "Sorry, but I needed to wake you up somehow. Seyu just...left." He cocked his eyebrows. "That isn't like him...." Snap tried to stand up, but he screamed in pain, collapsing to the floor. "Snap!" The older Rudy shouted, still holding Penny up. "You okay?" She asked. The drawing struggled up to his feet. He said he needed to be taken back to ChalkZone to get his injuries fixed. 

The smaller Rudy looked a little confused. He asked what ChalkZone was. Penny replied, "It's a place where all the drawings on chalkboards go when erased." "Okay..I think I get it. So I drew you on the chalkboard?" The drawing nodded slightly, trying not to hurt himself more.   


After bandaging up Penny, the older Rudy held his male friend in his arms. "Okay, we need something to disguise you with." He found a large blanket nearby. "This will have to do!" After wrapping up Snap in the blanket, he shouted, "Let's go to ChalkZone!" The smaller Rudy was held by Penny, who seemed well enough to hold more weight. They went out of the door, leaving a note on it that said: 

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie,

We've gone on a walk to the school. We're going to interview our teachers for some contest in the newspaper.

Your friend, Salver   
  


Meanwhile, back near the house, a dark figure was waiting, lurking. The red eyes indicated who it was. Seyu smiled demonically. "Well...looks like they're going to ChalkZone. Perfect!" He brought his hands together, the gold braces glowing intensely with red hatred. Laughing evilly, he continued, "I have the advantage there, since I can hide easier there!" 

But then he remembered how he became weaker due to love. _'Hmmm....I need to do something about that love of theirs....to extinguish it.' _He looked to the ground, and saw a small piece of white chalk laying there. He picked it up, smiling darkly and twistedly. _'And I think I know how to, too.'_   


"Prepare yourselves...children. What you've seen today was only...the beginning! HAHAHAHAAAAA!!!"   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Does that qualify as a cliffhanger? Sorry, I just can't seem to end the stories without some sort of cliffhanger. Yeah, I'm evil. ^_^; In case you're wondering, I was informed that Seyu gets weaker the stronger the love between two people he's near is. That probably would explain why he wants people to hate eachother. Heh....well, you'll find out what his plan is in the next chapter!   
  



	4. The Forbidden

Note: Here's chapter number 4. ^_^ Few of the material presented here was information given to me by the creator of Seyu, Kossmoe. This chapter referrs somewhat to the short songfic, "Secret". Well, enjoy! Oh, and furthermore, the nightmare is a little detailed and gory, so if you're weak of stomach, turn away!   


CHALKZONE THE MOVIE: EARLY DAYS   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  


"Now tell me again, exactly HOW are we going to go to ChalkZone?" Penny had asked again, wanting to get a straight answer. They had been walking on the side walk for sometime. She was getting exhausted having to carry Snap the whole way. The guy was still injured. She did volunteer to carry him, but he was a lot heavier than he looked. "How much do you weigh?" She inquired. "One thousand pounds?" "Hey! Just so you know I do exercise every day!" Penny laughed and commented that he does most of his exercising running away from danger. If the two Rudys weren't there, Snap would've done something bad to Penny. 

"We need to get into the school!" "But Rudy!" Snap protested. "How are you going to get into the school? It's closed!" "By breaking in!" This had stopped all of them dead in their tracks. Penny had a look on her face that said 'You have got to be kidding me!'. The smaller Rudy looked like he was about to faint at the idea of breaking in...and having to worry of being caught. 

Penny sighed. "Rudy, this has got to be the stupidest idea you've come up with. Breaking in...." Rudy narrowed his eyes. "Well you've any better ideas?" She nodded, saying that they could just borrow someone's chalkboard for a day or two. This idea might work..but that would only give them little time to defeat Seyu. And what would happen if they did reach ChalkZone? Would the drawings recognize them? This did make Penny feel a bit nervous. Reaching ChalkZone is one thing, but having to prove they're from 2-3 years in the future was another thing. _'I'll have to face Cyclops the one-eyed monster again....' _Muttered Rudy in his mind.   


Snap yawned a little. Rudy looked at his blue friend and smiled. "Maybe we should rest for a while. Both you and Snap are still hurt, so maybe some sleep will speed recovery." "That's not a bad idea, Rudy!" Penny had agreed. They stopped by the park bench and set their things next to them. Rudy and the younger Rudy posed as siblings, watching over their friends while they slept. Penny slept next to the older Rudy while Snap next to the younger one. Within about an hour, Snap started sweating, and shaking. He was having a nightmare.....   


Inside the nightmare.....   


Snap looked at his surroundings. The room was dark.....only a candlelight was seen in the room. Snap stood up, and walked towards the candle. He met something hard with a bang. 'What?' The drawing looked around closer, and realized that there were metal bars blocking his path. Looking above and below, metal sheets were where the bars were attached to. The candlelight flickered a little, revealing part of the contraption, the metal bars glistening quickly. He was in a cage._ 'W-what am I doing in a cage?! I'm claustrophobic!' _ His mind was racing. He frantically looked left to right, sweat starting to roll down his face, his heartbeat speeding up. 

He looked around the room, trying to find some keys so he could get out of there. "Rudy? Penny? Little Rudy? Where are you?!" He sniffed the air, and smelled the scent of blood. He shuddered, turning around in the direction of where the smell came from. He screamed when he saw the dead bodies of Rudy and Penny on the ground near his cage. It looked like their throats were slashed, and their abdomninal organs were splattered on the ground. Rudy's right arm was severed off, the bone and muscle showing up too clearly, even in the dull candlelight. Penny's entire right side of the head seemed to have been ripped off, the dull bone glowing in the light. Their blood, mixed together, had flowed all the way to Snap's cage, staining the base of it with blood. 

"Rudy....Penny...." _'But..how? Who did this happen?'_

"Why brother....you're awake." Snap turned around, and saw glowing red eyes near the flame. As the eyes stepped closer, Snap could clearly see the faint form of his brother, Seyu, walking towards him. The flame only revealed the face clearly. The look on it was both pure hatred and pure delight. It was as if he was enjoying watching him suffer. _'Then again....he does like watching me suffer!' _"Why? Why did you do it?" Seyu scowled at the older brother, bringing up a fist, holding a blood stained butcher knife. "Because....I did say that one day I will rob you of the thing you held most dear, but it wasn't your friends....." Snap's angry face turned to confusion. "It was your life!" 

Holding the knife in his hands, Seyu came rushing over to the other. Snap panicked, and dashed to the other end of the cage, barely evading the blade as it barely sliced his scarf. He accidentally crashed into a knob in the corner. The white brother only gleamed evilly as the restraints buckled up onto Snap's arms and legs, rendering it impossible for him to evade anymore attacks!   


"Seyu.....you never told me that.....you'd...." 

"Oh I didn't?" He thinks for a moment. "Oh that's right, I erased your memory of it. You don't remember!" Growling in hatred, Seyu thrusted the knife forward. The blue drawing managed the best dodge he could do, making the knife slice into his shoulder deeply. Snap screamed loudly as the knife was thrusted inward, then out, a stream of blood staining his arm and leg. Laughing, Seyu thrusted again, this time glazing Snap's stomach. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it did cause Snap great pain and he screamed even louder. In an attempt to save himself, he kicked his brother in the leg. It didn't hurt much, but Seyu was caught unguarded, and dropped the knife due to the surprise of the attack. 

_'I have to get out of here...' _Snap thought weakly, knowing his time in this world was numbered. He didn't have much time left. He had to get out. He had to! But how? With the restraints on, he couldn't budge even if he tried to...There had to be another way... "You little....." The blue brother gulped as Seyu recovered from the shock, glaring at him through dangerous red eyes. "Big brother, I didn't want to do this to you...." He pulled out a remote control. "No actually, I did!" He picked up the knife and held it threaningly in front of his face, and pressed the red button. Snap looked above him, and saw a large bucket of something floating towards his way. "What's that?"   


Seyu laughed cruelly, "Oh, you don't know? Well, allow me to show you!" He used the joystick on the remote to tilt the bucket slightly. A single drop of the colorless liquid dropped out. 'Water?' Snap laughed in his mind. But then he remembered that water erases drawings! "You're going to kill me with water?!" "No....look." The other one said darkly, pointing as the drop of liquid descended towards the ground. They watched in anticipation. When it finally struck the ground, it sizzled against the metallic surface, burning a hole right through it! Heat from it caused the new hole to glow intensly for a few seconds, then it died down. Seyu turned his evil glare towards his brother. "Now...it's your turn." 

The other one starting to look around frantically, trying to find some way to evade the attack. _'But how can I? There's no way out of here!' _"Any last words?" The evil Seyu smiled, pointing the bucket in Snap's direction, the Sulfuric Acid bubbling wildy. "Yes! Just what did I do...that made you so mad?" At first, Seyu was speechless. His anger expression settled down to a look of sadness. For a moment, the two only stared at eachother, almost expressionless, not making a move. _'Did I really hit him in the place that it hurts the most?' _He wondered. As he waited, Seyu did raise his hand a little, but then tightened the grip on the remote! His expression changed back. "You made me lose someone....now you'll pay for that!" Screaming in anger, Seyu thrusted the butcher knife forward. 

It was so fast that Snap did not have the time to react. The next second he knew, the knife sliced right into his chest! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The scream echoed throughout the area. The knife sliced right through his heart and pierced his lungs. Seyu laughed as the blood started coming onto Snap's chest. His body started to pale slightly, and he moaned in pain as the blood dripped to the ground, staining the metal floor.   


"Say goodbye, brother!" Seyu laughed. He then punched into the joystick, causing it to malfunction. The bucket started to tilt downwards, not stopping. Through his sheer pain, Snap could barely make out the clear liquid coming down at him. It felt like he was had been through a slicing machine. His heart was having great trouble beating. His breath was raspy, and slow. Suddenly, some of the liquid hit! "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" He screamed again with what little strength remained. His skin started to dissolve. The liquid stained his eyes, causing him to lose his eyesight. The last thing he saw before he went blind was Seyu's glowing red eyes. The muscle, vessels, and tendons started to appear as the liquid burning right through him. Giving one last breath, Snap collapsed to the floor, and the Sulfuric Acid continued to dissolve him until there was nothing left. Not even blood. The sound of Seyu's triumphant laughter roared throughout the skies.   
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Snap jumped right out of the park bench, landing roughly in the dirty ground. The blue drawing panted frantically as he became more and more aware of his surroundings. 'It was just a dream....' He said to himself. His scream had awaken Penny. Rudy was fast asleep on the bench with his younger counterpart. She looked at Snap with both annoyance and concern on her face. "Snap? Are you okay?" Snap looked at her. She cringed when she saw the look in his eyes. They were almost lovesick! She knows Snap doesn't have a crush on her, but he was looking at her as though she just died and came back. "PENNY!!!" The blue boy ran over to her and jumped into her arms. He cried into her shoulder, shaking violently. "You're alive! You're alive!" He said between sobs. 

"Snap? What happened?" She said silently. "I-I had a dream. Seyu killed me...and you...and Rudy.....It was too real!" He whimpered._ 'I never seen Snap like this before.' _Penny noted as she saw the tears stream down the blue one's face, staining her shirt and the ground with them. "It's alright Snap....it was only a dream..." Rudy budged a little, and stretched out. "Time to wake up already?" He murmured. His half open eyes looked around the park. When he saw Penny holding a hysterical Snap, they snapped open. He dashed over to his friends' sides, and placed a hand on Snap's shoulder. "What's wrong with him?" "He had a dream last night. A nightmare, actually. We all were killed." Rudy only gasped at this. _'No wonder Snap's such a wreck! Poor guy....'_

He kneeled in front of Snap, who then latched onto him, repeating over and over again, "You're alive..." 'I wish I could say something to cheer him up....but unfortunately, there isn't.....'   


Seyu watched the whole scene with glee. _'It would appear my brother has just had a bad dream about me....and now he seems too afraid to fight...not that he would have stood a chance before.' _ His red eyes narrowed into slits, his snarl turning into a smile. A smile of evil. _'Time for some fun...' _Seyu walked over towards the bench, the children's backs towards him. He took silent steps, so they wouldn't suspect him coming. He whispered to himself, "This is too easy...." The younger Rudy had no idea that Seyu was nearby, and within firing range. Snap continued to sob when he heard the faint noise of footfalls. He turned his head up, and his eyes widened in fear. Rudy and Penny turned around, and yelled in surprise when Seyu appeared next to the park bench, right next to the little Rudy! 

**_Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!_**   
**_That one thing everyone has that they won't give up._**   
**_Only love! Only dreams! Only you!_**   
**_Those are the only things I won't let go, ever._**

**_On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,_**   
**_I just want to throw anything and everything away._**   
**_Don't complain, just open the door, ya know._**   
**_I don't have time to quibble with you._**   


"Well well now....What do we have here? A bunch of humans with their drawing? Hehehehe....." His voice was low, dark, and empty. Like a void. His expression changed from pure evil to pure confusion. Everyone looked at Snap, who's eyes were wide in fear and his mouth perked, like he was about to scream. Suddenly, Snap let out a shrill, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The voice was high-pitched. More high-pitched than normal. Snap sounded like a girl! The shrill lasted about 30 seconds, and then, like a bag of marbles, collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Rudy looked at his fallen friend in concern. "Uhhh....Snap? You alright?" No reply, though he was still breathing.   


Seyu's expression was no less confused. _'Am I really that scary?' _ He shook his head a little, and went back to business. _'I have to get those two humans to hate eachother, but first.......' _Out of the blue, he punched Penny and Rudy! The two, injured, collapsed to the ground. Penny landed in Rudy's arms. Holding onto eachother, they braced themselves for the demonic brother's attack, but it never came. But why? _'Why hasn't he attacked us....unless....' _Rudy stared in shock as Seyu prepared to launch an attack at Snap! "NO DON'T!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Seyu's back straightened up and eyes went wide in surprise. The attack flashed upward, colliding with a building, causing a portion of it to disappear. The drawing gasped slightly, and turned his attention towards the children. 

**_I want to fly all over the place._**   
**_I wanna throw caution to the wind._**   
**_It isn't because I've lost anything_**   
**_It's because nothing's even started yet._**   


"You really had to do that, didn't you? Well, kid, you're about to see my other form!" 

_'Oh.....no....' _Rudy thought. Penny trembled, "You have another form?" The white drawing laughed evilly, stating that he had grown even stronger. So strong he could use his powers to cause himself to shapeshift entirely. Raising up his arms, he summoned his fiery energy to surround him. The flames danced on all sides of him, glowing intense red and orange. His entire body glowed bright orange, and he could feel power surging up inside of him! The power was so great, that he let out a lound shrill of pain as his insides shapeshifted, and molded into a new formation. His mouth became longer, his neck stretched out. His gloves and boots had 3 golden claws shooting out from them. A large white tail grew out, and his legs and arms grew stronger. His back was no longer straight. It slanted like that of a Tyrannosaurus's. He was still wearing the bandana and gold cape. His eyes, still glowing evil red, stared ahead through clouded eyes of hatred. "I am Seyu--Armageddon Form!" He let out a loud roar, ripping through time and space! 

**_Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!_**   
**_That one thing everyone has that they won't give up._**   
**_Only love! Only dreams! Only you!_**   
**_Those are the only things I won't let go, ever._**   
**_What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?_**   
**_Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want all through the night_**   


"Oh no...." Penny whimpered silently, hugging onto Rudy, who held her close. "S-stay away from us!" The new monster only laughed coldly. As he spoke, his voice was slightly deeper. "I may be only 13 percent stronger than I was before, I'm still stronger than you, and therefore, you shall perish!" He inhaled deeply, his chest turning a dark red as the energy was being channeled upwards towards his mouth. 

"Infernal.....Terror......BLASTER!!!!" A giant line of fire shot out, its flames trying to choke the life out of the 4 people who was there. The younger Rudy woke up, and screamed in horror as the attack headed straight towards them, wanting to kill him. He dashed off the bench, and directly onto Snap, who woke up. "Ahhhh!!" Snap yelled, seeing the fireball headed straight towards them! Suddenly, the sky started to swirl! "What's going on?" Rudy shouted in confusion. Seyu looked up towards the sky as well, and was just as shocked. "It's a vortex!" He growled, and then the ground was starting to be sucked upwards. The pale yellow light was like a vacuum. Snap hung onto the smaller Rudy while the older one hung onto Penny. They screamed loudly as they were being sucked up into the vortex. 

Seyu hung onto the ground only for a few seconds, and was sucked up with the children. The vortex closed, and everyone else in the area didn't seem to notice.... 

**_Believing, I want us to believe in each other._**   
**_I want it to be as plain as black and white._**   
**_Because it's not just intensity_**   
**_Because it's not just gentless..._**   


The 5 screamed in horror as they passed all the planets. First Mercury, then Venus, then Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Then after the planets passed, the stars circled around them, the tunnel starting to narrow. The sun grew brighter and slightly bigger. A white light appeared, faster than the speed of sound, the little Rudy, the older Rudy, Penny, Snap, and Seyu were pulled into it...then all they saw as black. 

**_What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?_**   
**_Cut through the dark and run to grab what you want all through the night_**   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Whoa! Another cliffhanger! Well, heh...I had no choice. I was soo tired when I wrote this....I didn't want to continue. Heh.....Anyway, in the next chapter, the best way to describe it, read Parsec's stories. I based off the next idea on one of his stories. It's not exactly like it, but I was inspired by one of his stories to do so. ^^ Anyway, see you next chapter!   
  



	5. Alternate World

Chapter 5 is complete! To make the story a bit more complicated and longer, this will take place in an AU (Alternative Universe). The obvious differences will be quickly explained. They will remain here for the next couple chapters, but then they'll get back to their own time period. The story may last up to 10 chapters, but I'm not sure just yet. Anyway, here's chapter 5! ^_^   
  


CHALKZONE THE MOVIE: EARLY DAYS   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  


Rudy Tabootie felt like he was falling for hours. When he finally came in contact with the ground, he was relieved. He looked around, and saw the unconscious bodies of his friends, but Seyu Armageddon Form was nowhere in sight! Confused, he gets up, and shakes Penny awake. Opening up her tired eyes, she sees the concerned look on her friend's face, and asks, "What's wrong?" "It's Seyu....he's got away!" Terrified, Penny clung onto Rudy, who held her close. 

**_Donna tokidatte_**   
**_Tada hitoride_**   
**_Unmei wasurete_**   
**_Ikitekitanoni_**   
**_Totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru_**   
**_Mayonakani_**

**_Shizukani_**   
**_Deguchini tatte_**   
**_Kurayami ni hikari wo ute_**   


Elsewhere, 3 familiar figures are seen walking by. They had spotted a strange light vortex earlier, and were going to check it out. "Are you sure about this?" One of them asked in a british accent. "I mean, what if my brother was the one who...." A female interrupted him gently. "I highly doubt it was him. Not even he has the power to open up vortexes." The male human agreed. "That is true. Your older brother may be a danger to us, but not strong enough to do that." They were walking alongside the forest trees. They were pretty much shaded up, until they stepped out of the shadows.... 

They were Rudy, Penny, and Seyu! Only they looked different. The new Seyu no longer had the evil look in his eyes. His cape was a lighter gold and slightly shorter. Penny still had dark skin and black hair, but she wear green glasses instead, and her hair was put up in a ponytail. The other Rudy wear the exact same outfit as his counterpart, but he had a wristband on his left arm. 

**_Imadoki yakusoku nante_**   
**_Fuan ni saseru dakekana_**   
**_Negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou_**   
**_Kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo_**

**_Donna tokidatte_**   
**_Zutto futaride_**   
**_Donna tokidatte_**   
**_Soba ni irukara_**   
**_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru_**   
**_Mayonakani_**   


Alt-Seyu sighed, still looking around for any signs of life. When he looked ahead, he was shocked at what he was seeing! "Hey guys, LOOK!" Alt-Penny and Alt-Rudy rushed over to their friend's side, and were also surprised at what was ahead. _'It's....it's...SNAP!' _Indeed it was. An unconscious one. He was laying on the ground next to a figure that looked like a younger version of Rudy. The two other ones had an uncanny likeness to them, as well. "We've got to do something!" "Not now! If Snap sees us, WE'RE dead!" Alt-Rudy said, grabbing his girlfriend's arm. "Let's go! We'll find out a strategy later!" Alt-Seyu grumbled to himself._ 'Why do they always run away when an important fight should take place?' _ Without speaking, he took off after the other two people. 

**_Urusai_**   
**_Toori ni haitte_**   
**_Unmei no kamen wo tore_**

**_Saki wo mitooshi suginante_**   
**_Imi no nai koto ha yamete_**   
**_Kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo_**   
**_Mirai wo zutto sakidayo_**   
**_Bokunimo wakaranai_**   


Snap shook himself awake, and lifted his head, opening up his white eyes. He looked ahead to see 3 forms retreating. _'One of them looks like....nawww...it couldn't be!' _ He lifted his body of the ground, brushing himself off. Walking over to his friends, he asked, "You guys alright?" The little Rudy shook off the dirt that was clinging to his shirt. He said he was alright, but a little dirty. Snap smiled, and then saw Rudy and Penny in front of him, looking like they were ready to leave. "Just how did we get here, anyway?" "Seyu must've used too much power, and it ripped open a vortex to this place, which appears to be an Alternative Reality or Universe." The drawing stared up at the girl with some confusion. Knowing that Snap didn't understand, Penny reexplained, "It means that this world is like ours only with some differences in the character of certain people. Sometimes the differences are small, while other times it's much larger." 

"Whatever. Hey, let's go exploring!" Snap signaled his hand for them to follow. The smaller Rudy ran off after him, while the older Rudy and Penny looked at eachother, and shrugged. They followed, though wondering exactly how they were going to get out of the place. 

**_Kansei sasenaide_**   
**_Motto yokushite_**   
**_One scene zutsu totte_**   
**_Ikeba iikara_**   
**_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario_**   
**_Utsushidasu_**

**_Motto hanasouyo_**   
**_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_**   
**_Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_**   
**_Miteiteyo_**

At the same time, Seyu was finally waking up. Still in his dragonoid form, he looks around at his surroundings. He is next to a tree next to a tall building or statue. Turning completely around, he sees it is a statue. He peers closer, trying to get a better look. His red eyes widen as he saw who it was. 

Snap.   


_'Snap?! Why would they build.....' _His thoughts were cut off as he looked at the inscription. It clearly stated that Snap had taken over and the rebellions, Rudy, Penny, and Seyu, were trying to save ChalkZone. _'Me? Save ChalkZone? What a laugh!' _He laughs for a few seconds, then turns serious again. He looks at the statue of Snap, which looked just like his older brother except for the fact he looked more menacing and he had a scar on his right eye. Seyu rubbed his clawed hand to his chin thoughtfully._ 'I must be in another dimension. So if Snap here is evil...and I'm good.....then...oh boy....' _Seyu narrowed his eyes darkly. Clenching his fists together, he growled angrily. _'I should destroy them, too...but I've got bigger fish to fry!' _With that, he turned around and walked towards the forest, where he had seen the other 4 fall. 

**_Donnani yokutatte_**   
**_Shinji kirenaine_**   
**_Sonna toki datte_**   
**_Soba ni irukara_**   
**_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru_**   
**_Mayonakani_**

**_Motto hanasouyo_**   
**_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_**   
**_Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_**   
**_Miteiteyo_**

He then stopped, looking up towards the skies._ 'I wonder...why did Snap react like that when I appeared and did nothing? Was he really afraid of me? Maybe he had a nightmare...oh goody! I must of done something awful to him to make him fear me.' _He smiled evilly, then continued walking. His massive white tail was high up into the air, swinging back and forth, knocking away anything in its path. His gold cape flapped in the gentle breeze flying in his direction. Little did he know, that the same 3 figures that Snap had spotted had just passed by and saw the dinosaur monster. They froze in place, shocked. 

Alt-Seyu stammered, "I-I-It looks l-like...." He didn't finished, too scared to utter his brother's name. Alt-Rudy glared at the creature as it walked by. "It looks like Snap in his transformed state! But....why was he the same color as you almost?" The white drawing stared up at him in shock._ 'What are you? Nuts?! Me become that?' _ "I mean, sure his cape is darker than yours...but still...the looks are uncanny, you know." Alt-Penny smirked. Alt-Seyu shook his head. "Well, do you have a plan to try and save those others from Snap?" "I do!" The girl shivered. No one had ever tried to capture Snap and lived to tell the tale. He was too far powerful for anyone to handle. The white drawing didn't even know what could've happened to make Snap like this... 

**_Motto hanasouyo_**   
**_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_**   
**_Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_**   
**_Miteiteyo_**

"Well I hope it works! For all we know, Snap already ripped them apart!" "Don't think like that, Penny!" "Sorry...but still....what can we do?" Alt-Rudy sighed, placing his hand on his head. "We've got no time to lose! Let's go!" The trio started back towards where they had seen Snap. Along the way, Alt-Penny had a ton of thoughts going through her mind, like why were those children there...where did they come from...and why wasn't Snap scarred? She dismissed the last question for the theory that Snap could've just covered it up with blue make-up. Then then again...why would he? Alt-Penny shook her head as Alt-Rudy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shhh....we're getting closer." He pointed ahead a few seconds, and she saw the kids were awake. But when they got closer, they froze. They knew that the people would kinda look like them...but they never expected this! 

"They....are us...." Alt-Rudy murmured under his breath. Snap tilted his head, as if he heard something. He stood up, and turned around. The trio ducked under the bush, in hopes that Snap would not find them. He walked over, and turned left to right. He kneeled down, and pushed away parts of the bushes, slowly exposing the three hiding inside. They were still hidden in shadows, but enough light was getting in, and Snap could see who it was. "R-R-Rudy? But how....?" Sweating, the blue drawing looked back at the group, seeing that Rudy was behind him...but also in front?   


"Get him!" Alt-Seyu shouted, lunging forward, only to get caught by an annoyed Alt-Penny, who reminded him it wasn't wise to use sneak attacks like that. Hearing the commotion, Rudy, little Rudy, and Penny turned in the direction of the noise. _'It's probably nothing....' _Penny thought, but her eyes went completely wide when she saw a near mirror image of her standing in front of Snap. _'Oh....my god.....' _ Rudy and little Rudy were just as shocked to see their counterparts. The Alt-Rudy seemed to fixate a glare on the blue drawing. The drawing become nervous. Stammering, he whimpered, "Why are you looking at me....like that?" The other boy scoffed. "Like you don't know!" The girl nodded in agreement, while Alt-Seyu folded his arms. "You are...." "SEYU?!" The little Rudy jumped up. 

Alt-Seyu looked at the smaller boy, and was confused._ 'Why is he looking at me like that?' _Alt-Rudy and Alt-Penny were baffled by the others' reactions towards Seyu. The smaller Rudy and Penny were shaking violently, backing away, holding their hands out in front to prevent any oncoming attacks....for a while. The older Rudy and Snap seemed to be positioned in a fighting stance, standing in front of the other two. Alt-Seyu scratched his head. "Why are you...acting like that? It's almost like...." "Like you want to kill us!" Now this really got to the alternate Rudy Tabootie. Glaring hard at his counterpart, he said, "Seyu would never do anything like that!" Penny shouted, "Then why did he attack us with a huge fireball?!" The white drawing walked a few steps to the left. Holding his hand in the air, he simply said that he did not attack anyone. Rudy narrowed his eyes more at his 'twin'. "Why did you try and attack Snap, then?" "Because he's the one who's been trying to kill US!" Alt-Penny said with anger in her voice._ 'Don't these people know anything?!'_   


Penny thought for a moment, then realized what was going on. "Hey....hey!" Everyone looked at her. "I think I know what's going on here...." The smaller Rudy stepped by her side, behind his older self and Snap. "We're in another dimension." The two groups stared at eachother for long moments. Their facial expressions of hatred and anger dissolved to either understanding or gratitude. Cautiously, Snap and Alt-Seyu approached eachother. Walking towards eachother, they never take their eyes off eachother, and when they're standing almost toe to toe, Snap reaches out a hand as to shake it. Alt-Seyu does the same thing. They grabbed eachother's hand and start shaking it gently up and down. They still seemed weery of eachother's presence, but eventually, their worried looks turned into smiles. "Hello!" "Hello."   
  


Meanwhile, from another part of the area, a dark blue figure is seen watching the scene. His white eyes are clearly shown in the darkness. "New recruitments, eh?" The voice said, in a horribly familiar voice. The laughter shook the place a little, and now it was almost clear on who the mysterious figure was. His pure white eyes glowed, and he stepped forward. His face came into view. It was Snap...or at least the evil one. Alt-Snap looked just like Snap, only he had a scar on his right eye. It zig-zagged above his eye as well as below. He narrowed his eyes, clenching his hand into a fist. "Well, they were sadly mistaken that they could stand up to me! HAHAHA!!" Alt-Snap turned around, and walked out of the room of the stoney building. It wasn't a castle, thought it somewhat looked like one on the inside. Walking down the stairs, Alt-Snap formed a small blue fireball in his hands. The fireball floated above his blue glove. _'I think I better bring in a welcoming comittee.' _He thought, and yelled out loud, "SKRAWL!!" 

Footfalls are heard outside of the room. Coming out of the darkness, the familiar jelly-bean monster stepped in. He still looked like the typical Skrawl that Rudy had met before, but the obvious difference was that this Skrawl was darker in color, and he was wearing a blood-red belt on his waist. His red eye glinted for a second, then he kneeled down in front of the smaller figure, afraid of getting blasted. He said, "Yes, Snap?" "Get yourself ready. We've got ourselves a couple of visitors." Alt-Snap said darkly, and walked towards the exit. Alt-Skrawl stared back, and narrowed his eyes. _'Just why did I agree to work for him? Oh yeah, to get back at Rudy!' _ Pulling up the belt upwards a little, he stepped out of the door, and started walking behind Alt-Snap, careful not to anger him.   
  


"So...you're saying that you come from another world?" Alt-Rudy asked. Alt-Seyu was still trying to digest the other bit of information regarding his other self. "And your Seyu is...evil?" The oldest Rudy nodded, saying that Seyu had transformed and attacked them. But when he attacked them, it opened up a vortex and sucked them inside...and to this world. They don't know how to get back. Alt-Rudy cocked his head, comprehending the situation, then continued, "Transform? Our Snap can transform." "Hmm...." Snap said, a bit angry 'cause he learned that his counterpart was evil, "Does it look like Seyu Armageddon Form?" 

The alternate Penny nodded. "Yes. The difference is that it looks more like you dinosaurtized...he's light blue with a dark blue scarf and gloves, dark blue shoes, a dark blue strap, and a dark blue mask. His eyes are still white, and he has a scar on the right eye." 

The smaller Rudy sat down on the ground next to a tree. His eyes downcast in sorrow, a few tears streamed down his face. A few sobs were choked back. Snap overheard his, and rushed to his side. "Hey, kiddo, what's the matter?" "Oh, Snap...I want to go home!" He hugged the drawing tightly, burying his face into his chest. Snap looked nervous, but wrapped his arms around the small boy reassuringly. "It's alright, little Rudy, you're safe here with me and my friends. We have to protect you. If you're killed....so am I." The boy looked at his friend Snap, and smiled. He hugged him tighter, and Snap's eyes suddenly went wide. "You're....choking....me.....I...can't...breathe...!" The little Rudy looked at the face of Snap, and noticed it was turning bright blue. Embarrassed, he loosened his grip fast, and Snap fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for breath. "Sorry about that." "That's alright, kid..." The drawing gently wheezed, catching his breath. 

Penny looked around, and said that they should find a way to get out of here. Alt-Penny narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry..but I don't think there is any way to...." "Yes there is!" Alt-Seyu yelled, remembering something. Rudy looked at the white drawing, still cautious since it is Seyu....well a different one anyway. "There's a machine somewhere near Snap's place. It can intercept dimensions. You may have luck there!" Rudy and Penny smiled at eachother, and hugged. Alt-Seyu raised an eyebrow, and the two let go of eachother, blushing furiously. "Uhh...oh...." Penny began, but was interrupted by Alt-Seyu, "The lovebirds have found their nest! Hahahaha....uhg...." He whimpered when the girl lifted up a fist to his head. Smiling nervously, he backed away a few inches, holding out his hands desperately.   


"HELLO THERE!!!" A voice rang out, and the alternates immediantly began shaking furiously. Rudy didn't need explaination. The voice sounded just like Snap. Blue fire blasted forth, clearing a path. Snap gasped as he stared...at himself. The evil Snap had arrived! But he wasn't the only one. There was another familiar one behind him. "SKRAWL?!" Penny gasped, stepping backwards. Alt-Skrawl smiled evilly. As they approached, they halted. Alt-Snap didn't say anything, but his widened eyes sure told everything. He was at a loss of words. Alt-Skrawl rubbed his red eye and blue eye, seeing if his eyes were decieving him. They weren't. "Two Rudy Tabooties? Two Pennys? Another Snap?" He said lowly, still in shock. 

"HELLO....there?" Snap felt like slapping himself in the face. The other Seyu had arrived, but no longer in his Armageddon Form. The small form saw himself, and then what appeared to be an evil Snap._ 'This must be my challenge!' _He thought. The evil Snap and the evil Seyu glared at eachother, their energy sparkling. They were going to attack eachother...to see who is stronger. Everyone else was backing away, except for Alt-Skrawl, who was awaiting orders from Alt-Snap. Alt-Snap glared at the other. _'Just great...more competition!' _ Then, the two raced off against eachother, determined to destroy the other...!   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End of chapter 5. Yeah..as you can tell, the idea I borrowed from Parsec was the alternative thing. I wondered "What would it be like if Snap were evil?" Then I got this idea. ^_^ In the future, I may add a crossover with digimon. But I'll wait and see if digimon would fit into the story well enough. Until next time, tootles! Yes....I do want to play Kingdom Hearts, that's where the song in the fic is from (japanese version). I don't have PlayStation 2, though. :( 


	6. Sacrifice

NOTE: At least. It's been almost a month since I wrote a chapter for this story. Sorry it took so long. I never meant to put it off for this long. It was due to writer's block. I couldn't think of what to put next for the story. Anyway, I'll try to update a bit more often. But due to school, the chapters may be delayed longer than they should have been. Sorry for the inconvinence(sp?). Anyway, here's chapter 6. I hope you like it. I just finally got an idea of what to put for it. ^^; Oh, and if you didn't notice, I changed the title of the story. Okay so it's just a slight change. Still it's a change.   


CHALKZONE THE MOVIE: EARLY DAYS   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  


Rudy winced as Alt-Snap and Seyu collided head to head against one another. They grabbed eachother's hands, trying to shove the other to the ground. The evil Snap narrowed his white eyes in anger. "Let's see just how tough you really are." He bared his teeth and managed to weakn Seyu enough that he collapsed to his knees. Now on the ground, the white drawing began to raise up again. In the time that passed during this, Alt-Snap used this as an opportunity to strike. Folding his hands together in a single fist, he murmured a few small words that were inaudible. A few blue lights flashed by, and slowly a small blue fireball was formed in his hands. Seyu was just on his feet when he noticed a strange blue aura coming from his opponent. When he lifted up his head, he reacted too late. The flame struck him in the chest! He was sent flying back a few feet. He was now on his back, looking at his small injury. _'Man....anyone would've been lucky to get a SCRATCH on me!' _He crawled back up to his feet, and formed a fireball of his own. "Two can play this game!" 

**_I know when he's been on your mind_**   
**_That distant look is in your eyes_**   
**_I thought with time you'd realize_**   
**_It's over, over_**   
**_It's not the way I choose to live_**   
**_And something somewhere's got to give_**   
**_As sharing this relationship gets older, older_****__**

**_You know I'd fight for you_**   
**_But how I can fight someone who isn't even there_**   
**_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you_**   
**_I don't care if that's not fair_**   


The dark Snap widened his eyes in surprise. _'Why hasn't he burned out like everyone else?' _Then he remembered something. _'Of course! There's a chance that he really is from another dimension. Where he's evil...that would explain his survival of the fireball.' _Seyu's red eyes glinted with darkness as he launched his own fireball towards Alt-Snap. The blue one sighed in frustration. His dark smile signified what he was thinking. "You are forgetting something, aren't you?" He moved his hand in front of him. The red-orange fireball struck, then split into two small streams of fire! The evil Seyu growled in anger. "I've got every power you've got." Seyu stepped forward in a defensive mode. He snapped, "Oh yeah?! Well that doesn't mean you can win!" "We'll just see about that, shall we?"   


The small Rudy looked from left to right as he watched the dark drawings attack eachother with sheer force. He shivered a little, moving backwards. He was afraid of getting caught in the attacks. That's the last thing he needed. At the moment, he really did want to go home. But he knew he wouldn't be safe....not as long as Seyu was here in this time period. His own life was in danger! He turned towards the real Snap, whose eyes were locked on the battle. _'I wish I could go home and forget all this.' _Little Rudy said in the privacy of his own mind. 

Alt-Rudy grabbed Alt-Seyu's shoulders. He instructed the white drawing to tell the others that they had to get moving. If they stayed there any longer, they wouldn't make it out...alive. The brute force of the two powerful beings clashing into eachother like that would cause an aftershock. If they're caught in it, who knows what would happen. Penny, shivering in fright from the sight of Seyu and Alt-Snap fighting, hugged Rudy tightly. "Rudy....let's get out of here." The young boy blushed a little, not sure how to respond to that. But the girl was right. Alt-Seyu tugged at his shirt. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt this....private moment, but, uhm....the other older Rudy says that we got to go. And he means NOW!" He said with urgency in his voice. Rudy and Penny looked at eachother, and nodded. Penny called out, "Snap! Let's go!" The good Snap, his eyes locked on battle, shook his head in surprise. He turned back towards his friends, who were beginning to move out. He turned his body around and ran after them. "Wait for me!" 

**_Cause I want it all_**   
**_Or nothing at all_**   
**_There's no where left to fall_**   
**_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_**   
**_Is it all_**   
**_Or are we just friends_**   
**_Is this how it ends_**   
**_With a simple telephone call_**   
**_You leave me here with nothing at all_**

Alt-Penny rolled her eyes. _'He reminds me too much of our Seyu.' _She watched as the blue drawing ran up to catch them. Alt-Penny finally realized something. If they were seen with Snap, everyone would either think they were traitors or Snap was attacking them. She would have to do something to stop this. She halted in front of him, causing everyone behind her, which was everyone, to stop dead in their tracks in surprise. "What's the deal, Penny?" Alt-Rudy asked. She pointed towards Snap. "We can't be seen running around with him around here. People would think he's tryin to attack us!" The other Rudy cocked his eyebrows, then looked at Snap. He admitted that Alt-Penny was correct. He took out his chalk, also white like the real Rudy's, and drew a dark red cloak. It was similiar to the one that Seyu used earlier, only this one was not as big. It was large enought to conceal Snap from head to ankle. Only his blue feet were visible, and that wasn't enough to give it away. Penny thought for a moment._ 'I wonder if this is going to work.' _There was only one way to find out. But they felt that it shouldn't be necessary to make contact with anyone unless necessary. She saw the smaller Rudy standing next to her, worried. Smiling, she knelt down and picked him up. "Hey girl." Jerking in surprise, the hispanic girl shifted her gaze towards her back. Alt-Skrawl was standing behind her! He smiled darkly, pulling out something from his red belt. As he pulled it out, she could barely make a bright glint of light against silver. She looked closer at the object, and found that the glint came from a sharply pointed end, while the silver looked like a very thin triangle. Little Rudy whimpered as he and Penny realized what the object was that Alt-Skrawl had in his black hands. A large blade....and he didn't seem afraid to use it.   


Alt-Snap jumped above Seyu, and does a karate kick right into his back. The force caused Seyu to land roughly in the ground face-first. He skidded across the dirt floor on his stomach. When he came to a halt, his face had a few bruises on it. He looked at his chest and found a few cuts there. A little bit of blood started to stain him and the ground upon which he lay. His crimson eyes glowed brighter as he glared at Snap's alternate self. "Oh...." He said coolly, climbing to his feet, "You like to play rough eh?" His british voice was laced with not only hatred, but surprise as well. He was about to go at it again when he heard a loud scream. He shifted his look towards the female human, Penny. The one from his dimensioin, that is. Alt-Skrawl was standing in front of her, a knife readied. Seyu sighed disgustedly. He turned back to face Alt-Snap, but he had disappeared!_ 'What?! Where'd he go?!' _He looked left to right trying to figure out where the evil Snap had gotten to. He found his answer above him. "Take this!" A medium sized fireball laced with blue radiance started to fall towards the white one. Thinking fast, he leapt into the air and passed the fireball! Only few marks remained effective as he passed through the flames. He then folded his white fist into a hand, and struck Alt-Snap right in the jaw. The blue one staggered backwards, blood streaming down his mouth. He examined it, then growled in anger as he realized that the other had slightly fractured his jaw. 

**_There are times it seems to me_**   
**_I'm sharing you with memories_**   
**_I feel it in my heart_**   
**_But I don't show it, show it_**   
**_And then there's times you look at me_**   
**_As though I'm all that you can see_**   
**_Those times I don't believe it's right_**   
**_I know it, know it_****__**

**_Don't make me promises_**   
**_Baby you never did know how to keep them well_**   
**_I've had the rest of you_**   
**_Now I want the best of you_**   
**_It's time for show and tell_**

Rudy and Alt-Rudy had noticed Alt-Skrawl trying to get the young Rudy and Penny. "Penny!" Rudy shouted, rushing over. The large drawing glared down at him. "Master Tabootie, so we meet again!" The boy halted himself in slight surprise. _'Master Tabootie? Guess there's more things we've in common than I thought!' _"Skrawl....let them go." He said simply. The drawing growled angrily. In his hand he was holding Penny and Little Rudy tightly, not wanting to let them go so suddenly. He adjusted his crimson belt. "No." It was a simple word, yet he said it with such hatred and ferocity, then it almost made Rudy feel like Alt-Skrawl had previously made threats to him before. Technically he had, but not this one. The other Skrawl that he knew was last seen at the museum place where his earlier drawings were stored. Rudy's mind laughed as he remembered how Skrawl had tried to destroy him by sinking the museum, but his plan backfired by his own get-away plan! 

"Why?" Rudy asked, though it was a stupid question. 

"Because, I'm evil. Get it?" 

This caused Rudy to go on a trip down memory lane again. This is exactly what the real Skrawl had said to him the first and only time they've met. He didn't know what happened to him. But even though this Alt-Skrawl wasn't the same one, he still felt threatened being so close to him at this point. The other Rudy scowled, "Skrawl, put them down. Now." "Oh, if your little friend couldn't make me, what makes you think you could?" Alt-Rudy's head started shaking back and forth. His hands on his hips like he was thinking 'wrong answer', he stepped forward. Rudy grabbed his hand to try and stop him. He said, "He does have a point there. What could you do to make him let go?" The alternate Rudy smirked, and winked. He mouthed a word. Rudy looked closer at the movement of the other boy's lips, and could read out a single word. Trade. _'A trade? What is he going to trade?' _He thought he shouldn't question the other, and stepped down. Penny struggled to get free of Alt-Skrawl's grasp but it was useless. 

**_Cause I want it all_**   
**_Or nothing at all_**   
**_There's no where left to fall_**   
**_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_**   
**_Is it all_**   
**_Or are we just friends_**   
**_Is this how it ends_**   
**_With a simple telephone call_**   
**_You leave me here with nothing at all_**

Alt-Penny, Snap, and Alt-Seyu stopped when they realized that no one else was with them. The girl asked where everyone was. The two almost identical drawings stared at eachother, then back at the human, shrugging their shoulders. "Skrawl!" The shout came from Alt-Rudy from behind them. The three turned around to see Penny and Little Rudy in the alternate Skrawl's hands. A dark and sinister smile was on his face as he slightly tightened his grip. Little Rudy squealed in pain. Snap and Alt-Seyu gasped in horror while Alt-Penny began to run back towards them. She stopped in front of Alt-Rudy, she asked, "Rudy! What are you doing?!" "Making a deal." He said simply put. He held out his hands in front of him, signaling he wasn't going to do anything to the giant drawing that stood in front of him. "Let's make a deal shall we?" Alt-Skrawl used his free hand, standing on one leg now, to rub his face in consideration. Looking back down, he nodded, "I'm listening." "Why don't we make a trade? Those two in exchange for....me?" The others gasped in horror and their eyes widened. Alt-Penny grabbed him. "No!" She said, her voice emotional. "You can't!" Alt-Skrawl smiled evilly. "Well....we have a...." "WAIT!!" Snap shouted at the top of his lungs. He panted a few times. He looked at Alt-Rudy, then at Penny and the younger Rudy. Tears began to form in his eyes. "I won't let you give your life to this creep." He directed this towards Alt-Rudy. As more tears formed, his cheeks stained, he looked back at Alt-Skrawl. 

**_There are times it seems to me_**   
**_I'm sharing you with memories_**   
**_I feel it in my heart_**   
**_But I don't show it, show it_**   
**_And then there's times you look at me_**   
**_As though I'm all that you can see_**   
**_Those times I don't believe it's right_**   
**_I know it, know it_****__**

**_Don't make me promises_**   
**_Baby you never did know how to keep them well_**   
**_I've had the rest of you_**   
**_Now I want the best of you_**   
**_It's time for show and tell_**   


"Huh? What's going on?" Alt-Snap questioned, just before he could attack Seyu. Their eyes shifted towards the others. It appears that Alt-Skrawl had gotten a hold of Little Rudy and Penny! They both walked towards the others, not making a move to harm eachother. Seyu's red eyes were fixated at Snap. _'What is that brother of mine doing?' _He questioned himself. The other Snap narrowed his eyes in anger. _'What is Skrawl doing?' _They then looked at eachother. "Well, what do you say we..stop fighting and work together?" The white one suggested plainly. He usually didn't work with anyone, but since he was here..he kinda had no choice. What chance would he stand against two Rudys? Alt-Snap smiled. "I still don't like the idea," He looked at Alt-Seyu, growling with hatred, "But I'll do it!" They shook hands, each one with a dark look on their face. They then looked back at Alt-Skrawl and Snap, wondering what's going on. "It appears he's making a trade." Alt-Snap said. Seyu's face registered with slight surprise. _'A trade?'_

Alt-Skrawl narrowed his eyes in consideration. "And what do you wish to trade for me?" Snap looked back at Rudy sadly. _'I'm sorry, kiddo.' _Rudy saw the look on his face, and he quivered a bit. _'S-Snap....no.....' _He held out his hand towards his drawing, but then moved it back again, not wanting to bother the blue drawing. Summoning up all the strength and courage he had, he shouted, "Take me instead!" Penny shouted desperately, "NO SNAP!!" Rudy finally grabbed Snap, shaking him. "Why would you do that?!" Snap saw the tears forming in his creator's eyes. He put his blue hand on his face. "You love Penny. I know that." Rudy's eyes lightened a back, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. "You love her....she is very important to you. Whereas I..." "Snap, don't say that! You're my friend!" Rudy shouted. Alt-Skrawl walked towards them. He lowered his hand to the ground. "We have a deal." He set the humans on the ground. He looked at Snap, who was in Rudy's arms. "Snap. We have a deal, remember?" The blue drawing looked at the drawing behind him. "Yes, I remember." He struggled out of Rudy's grasp. Penny's mind still couldn't accept what just happened. Snap had sacrificed himself to save her? "Snap! Don't!" This was the only thing she could get through her mouth as Alt-Skrawl roughly grabbed Snap with his hand. "Don't worry about me, guys! Get out of here!" 

**_Cause I want it all_**   
**_Or nothing at all_**   
**_There's no where left to fall_**   
**_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_**   
**_Is it all_**   
**_Or are we just friends_**   
**_Is this how it ends_**   
**_With a simple telephone call_**   
**_You leave me here with nothing at all_**   


Seyu stared in surprise when he saw his brother sacrifice himself to save them. He looked at Alt-Snap, who didn't seemed surprise. He growled lowly, his blue arms folded tightly. His teeth were bared and his scar glowed a bit. He muttered, "He wasn't supposed to..." Seyu thought for a moment. _'If Snap gave himself up, then maybe we could....that's it!' _A dark smile formed on his pure white face. He had the perfect plan on luring them all into a trap, and kill them all with one blow! Cupping his hand towards the alternate Snap's ear, he whispered something. The white eyes lit up in consideration. It only took a few words, and his frown transformed into a hideous smile. "That would work....that would work nicely..." 

"SNAP!" Rudy held out his hand towards his drawing, who was being lifted into the air. Alt-Skrawl grinned. "He made a deal. So instead of killing you, I'll kill him instead!" With that, Snap's body felt instant pressure. The drawing was beginning to squeeze him! His eyes closed tightly as he could feel his ribs having more and more difficulty breathing in. His heart was beating faster and faster while his lungs felt like they were being poked with a needle. As the pressure tightened, he let out a loud scream of pain as he felt bone crushing inside of him. His lungs had been pierced by a couple ribs. Blood starting to pour form his mouth, forming a crimson stain on his chest and body. "Snap...." Rudy sadly said. The others were too surprised to say or do anything. All they could do was watch in terror as Snap was being crushed to death. Penny felt tears come to her eyes. She may have thought that Snap was annoying the first time she had met him, but now just when she was finally starting to get to know him more, he was being killed! "I don't want him to die." She whispered as she cried into Rudy's shoulder. "I don't want him to die either....." 

**_Cause you and I_**   
**_Could lose it all if you've got no more room_**   
**_No room inside for me in your life_**   
**_Cause I want it all_**   
**_Or nothing at all_**   
**_There's no where left to fall_**   
**_It's now or never_**   


"STOP!!!" A voice rang out. Alt-Skrawl looked towards the source of the voice. It came from Alt-Snap, who was standing next to Seyu. They had indentical looks on their faces. "Change in plan." He continued, and then pointed towards the others. Alt-Skrawl loosened his grip on the good Snap. He gasped deeply and painfully as he found he could breathe again. His breaths were scratchy and raspy. "Listen up! The other Snap and I are going to take your friend somewhere....if you want to find him....just try and solve this riddle: I am a creature forged of night with the eyes of light and with the fur of coal, stone, bark, and snow. What am I?" He chuckled. "You'll never solve it in time! Ta-da!" Snap stared wide-eyed at his little brother. He was being used as bait? "No..." He managed to choke out, then started to cough. Seyu turned around, and saw a glint of red exit Snap's mouth as he coughed. He snarled, then wiped his face. Surprised, he noticed, as he looked at his hand, specks of red. He leaned closer, and licked it. A raven's smile curled on his lips. It was blood. Snap's blood. _'Finally....blood drawn!' _In unison, he and his new 'partner' lifted their hands, and struck downwards. The force of the impact created a cloud of smoke to rise up. Snap tried to escape but Alt-Skrawl was too strong for him. Stronger than he had comprehended. As his strength was giving out, he looked at Rudy with wide white eyes. "RUDY!!" 

**_Cause I want it all_**   
**_Or nothing at all_**   
**_There's no where left to fall_**   
**_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_**   
**_Is it all_**   
**_Or are we just friends_**   
**_Is this how it ends_**   
**_With a simple telephone call_**   
**_You leave me here with nothing at all_**   


The scenery of smoke clouded everyone's vision for a few moments. As it finally settled down, they looked ahead and saw that the two had disappeared! Penny slapped her hand to her mouth and gasped suddenly. "Oh, no...what do we do now, Rudy? ....Rudy?" Rudy wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes deep in loss and doubt, he was staring at the area where the smoke once was. His body was starting to shake almost uncontrollable. "S-S-Snap...." He whispered. Penny's eyes showed complete understanding. Snap was captured. And knowing from how Seyu acts, even if they find him, there's no guarantees that he or they would get out alive. _'Seyu must be using Snap as bait...it's the only explanation!' _She moved her hand towards him. Before she could get to him, he moved his body forward a few steps. "He....can't be...gone...." He whispered again. Sadness was in his voice. "R-R-Rudy?" Penny finally asked, keeping a significant distance away from the young boy. He turned his head towards her. Penny felt like crying too when she saw that Rudy's face and eyes were red and wet from crying. He bit his lip. He and Penny looked at eachother in the eyes for the next few seconds, then he rushed over to her. "Penny!" He cried emotionally, and dove into her arms for comfort. She stroked his hair as she whispered, "It's alright...we'll get Snap back." 

All the others could do was watch. Little Rudy sniffed. _'Snap's gone....and it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me!' _The small boy could bare no more. The sight of his future self sobbing like that was getting to him. Without a second's thought he dashed towards the forest alone. Alt-Rudy heard a few rustling of the leaves. He shifted his head towards his back. "Hey, that younger Rudy is missing!" Alt-Seyu jerked in surprise. "But why would he run off?" Alt-Penny thought about this for a minute. That was a good question. Why? "I think it's because...maybe he blames himself for what happened. Could be." Rudy finally gained the courage to supress his tears. His friend may be gone, but if anything happened to his younger self....he was in danger of disappearing...forever. He managed to choke out, "Okay let's go find him!" 

**_Cause I want it all_**   
**_Or nothing at all_**   
**_There's no where left to fall_**   
**_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_**   
**_Is it all_**   
**_Or are we just friends_**   
**_Is this how it ends_**   
**_With a simple telephone call_**   
**_You leave me here with nothing at all_**   


Alt-Skrawl was on patrol around the cave where Snap was being held prisoner. The blue drawing as out cold. The loss of blood added in with the rough ride was too much for his mind to handle. He was caged and shackled. The evil large drawing smiled at the other's misery. _'That's what others get for laughin' at me!' _His ears caught a slight sound in the area nearby. It sounded like crying. _'Who would be dumb enough to come over HERE?!' _He moved in closer towards the source of the sound, wondering who or what was hidden there. He gently moved the foliage apart, and found Little Rudy! He was sitting there, back turned towards him, crying his heart out. _'Hehehe....' _Alt-Skrawl's eyes glinted in darkness. _'Looks like we've ourselves a fish who took the bait!' _He reached into his red belt and pulled out a small net. It was actually used for fishing, but Little Rudy was small enough to fit into it perfectly. Alt-Skrawl advanced towards the small boy. 

"Oh Snap..why?" The young Rudy hugged himself. His tears of shame and sadness were started to get the best of him. He was told that strong boys don't cry....but when you lose your best friend, can you not help but cry? He looked up towards ChalkZone's sky. A few chalkbirds passed by. "Snap.....why did you sacrifice yourself like that?" He gave out a few more sobs, then gasped when he saw a shadow loom over him. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" That voice! The little boy turned around and saw Alt-Skrawl standing right behind him! He held a net above his head. Little Rudy's eyes widened in fear. The net swung downwards.....and there was no way he could escape.   


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End of chapter 6. Boy...that took me a long time to write. Nearly a month! Sorry it took so long. O_o; Anyway, the story's changed a bit. As in, it won't be the same as I first wanted it to be like. Now we know that Snap's captured. If you want to know why Seyu didn't just kill Snap right there and then, it's this: He now wants to kill Penny, Rudy, AND Snap. So he decides to lure them into a place so he can kill them all at once. Yes, Alt-Snap and Seyu are partners for now. They will not be fighting against eachother again after this. They were merely testing eachother's strength. Oh, yeah....I am thinking of having Alt-Seyu and Snap transform as well, though I am not certain how they would. ^^; Yes, I do like the song "All Or Nothing". I wanted to put it into the story. ^^; Anyone else like it? 


	7. Author's Note: Cancelled!

I am so sorry to have to do this, but I have decided to cancel this fanfic. I can't seem to write it anymore, no matter how hard I try. I was helped by a friend of mine, but that didn't help much. It wasn't enough....I know how disappointing this is for some of you, but I just can't get over the Writer's Block. So....Early Days is now officially cancelled. 

I may decide to continue it, but if not, then I will "sell" it to someone who would like to continue it. Sell as in give all rights to that person to write it as long as they give me credit for it. That person may upload the story onto FF.Net, but only the continued parts. My parts will remain online.   
  


If you are interested in this story and would like to continue it, or if you have some ideas for me, please e-mail me at: kacie1113@aol.com 


End file.
